This is not goodbye
by Rosa D'inverno
Summary: When Fuji Syuusuke decides to follow his dreams of becoming a professional photographer, he fails to consider how he might lose the very person who gives meaning to his dreams. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Nothing of Prince of Tennis is mine.

A/N: I was just listening to "Everything" by Lifehouse when I felt moved to write something. So this story is the result of an impulse, and I do apologise for any mistakes in the story!

Thank you for reading, and as always, reviews and feedback are welcomed:)

Oh, and the words in italics and bold are some of the lyrics from the song, while the words in just italics are words in flashbacks.

* * *

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_--_

It has been exactly two years and fourteen days since he last saw her.

It was a Friday. He can still remember the way the wind blew at her dark brown hair, and how she small she looked in the middle of the park they were at. Her eyes held traces of regret and loss, but her voice did not betray her emotions. She spoke clearly and with determination. She knew what it was that they needed, and she chose to do what was best for the both of them. She just didn't know how badly it would hurt to give him up.

They knew that day would come, and that he will leave her sooner or later. In order to pursue his dreams, he had to make that decision. Only, he couldn't bring himself to make it. In the end, she made the decision for him.

--

"Love places others' interests above your own."

That was what she told herself.

--

_**You're everything, everything  
You're all I want, you're all I need **_

--

_"I will_ _see you again. This will not be our goodbye."_

That was what she said at the park before he left.

When he reached over to draw her into his arms, she whispered into his ears, _"Syuusuke, I'll_ _be waiting for you. Here, where all our memories are."_

--

For the next two years, he clung on to that promise; the promise that she will wait.

Both of them believed in the promise, that one day, he will return and they will create more memories together, side by side.

Every day, they lived their lives in expectation of that one day, and they carried on smiling, hoping and wishing for everything in the days they spent apart.

--

He heard the news just after being presented with the award for being the Youngest Rising Photographer.

--

"_Are you going to dedicate your first award to me?"_

She said that jokingly, but he had been serious when he replied her. Yes, his first award, and every other one will all be hers.

She smiled then, and he held her close to him; it all feels like ages ago.

--

Now back in his home country, he feels the weight of the impact hit him.

The place of their memories feels strangely cold and empty, and as he holds the award in his hands, he realizes why.

What is the point of receiving recognition for your work and masterpieces when there isn't anyone to share the happiness with?

As he thinks of the times they shared together, the image of her smile keeps flashing across his mind. He will give everything just to keep her by his side, and he refuses to acknowledge the possibility of losing her.

They never imagined that they might lose each other for the sake of his dreams. They never realized that they might have to sacrifice everything for that one dream.

--

He was her everything; and she was his.

It has been exactly two years and fourteen days since he last saw her.

--

The cold, harsh wind feels soothing on his face.

And as he reaches their favorite spot in the park, he feels the burden on his heart slowly fade away.

--

There she stands, waiting for him. Just as she promised she would.

It was an accident. The driver had been careless and it was only because of her quick reflexes that she managed to escape with just an injured leg and some cuts here and there.

He quickens his footsteps, and as she hears him approaching, she turns around slowly with her leg in a cast, and as she sees him, she smiles.

--

Two years is a long time. Long enough for feelings to fade, and long enough for memories to become just a thing of the past.

But as he holds her once again in his arms, they both know that this isn't the case for them. A lot of things have changed in their lives, but one thing remains.

Love lingers still.

* * *


End file.
